Shade cloth and other similar mesh-like fabrics or flexible web materials are widely used in various industrial and household applications. Shade cloth and plastic sheeting is used on a large scale in agricultural applications such as in tunnel houses to protect crops from the sun, adverse weather conditions, and from pests. Shade cloth is also used extensively in homes, for example as an inexpensive cover to provide shade for verandas and pergolas.
In all of these applications, there are problems in prior art fastening systems with satisfactorily securing the shade cloth to the respective structure, and also to retain the shade cloth in a tensioned condition to prevent sagging of the material.
In industrial applications, there is a need for a system that can secure very long lengths of material, for example in the case of tunnel houses which may be a few hundred meters in length. Furthermore, there is a need for these systems to be robust so that in industrial applications the secured shade cloth is strong enough to withstand a force applied to the shade cloth.
It is against this background and the problems and difficulties associated therewith that the present invention has been developed.
It is to be recognised that any discussion in the present specification is intended to explain the context of the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that the material discussed formed part of the prior art base or relevant general knowledge in any particular country or region.